Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Chamalien
ChamAlien is a Merlinisapien from an unknown planet and a new alien that appeared in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. His DNA was unlocked by Prisoner 775, who was turned over to the Plumbers and scanned by Ben. When used, he yelled his name as "Overkill" as a joke from the beginning of the episode. Some people insist that he is Overkill, but his name has been confirmed as ChamAlien. He returned in'' The Flame Keepers' Circle, but didn't shout his name when he transformed. Apperance ChamAlien has a slim body that resembles a large gray lizard with darker gray camo-esque spots all over his body and a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green eye doesn't. The top of his head is dark-purple, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth and speaks in a high-pitched German accent. ChamAlien wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with a black and green jumpsuit. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his belt. Negative ChamAlien has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has ''Ultimate Alien appearance but has all green eyes. He wears a black and green suit. His tail is longer. His fin is a bit sharper. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance.'' Powers *Camouflage *Retractable Stinger in Tail *Sticks to Surfaces *Super Strength Stan 14 In Stan 14 he is known as Overkill, but later it's ChamAlien. Ven 10 In both Ven 10's, he is called Overkill. Ben 10: The Omniwars Albedo first transforms into ChamAlien in Mirror on the Wall to pass through the security at the Techadon factory. Ben first transforms into ChamAlien in Six-Seven-Eight to prevent traps in the temple of Ah Puch from activating. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker (for both Ben and Albedo). Ben 10: Super Omniverse He now has Green spots and stripes. He appears in Dimension Destruction: Part 1 to try and ambush Evil Ben but failed. In The Strange Case of Mr. Pesident and Ben 10! he sneaks through the air vents. He appears in The Faction Return to climb an elevator shaft. Karlo 10: Ultimate Force In K10UF, he is called Kamalien. Also,in K10UF, he is a Polymorph. Ben 10 Awesome of Aliens *The More Look Things Part 3 *The Future and Past *According to Elghin that Ben's aliens is Chamalien that he will not appear first 60 episodes because Azumth can't find the pefrect one so he will return Azumth will scan. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Mirror on the Wall (first re-appearance; by Albedo) *Six-Seven-Eight (first re-appearance by Ben) *Search and Annihilate Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes By Ben * Lightning Storm (first re-appearance) By Albedo * Lightning Storm Mark 10 *Mission: Possible (First Appearance) *Nuclear Gallery Haywire ChamAlien.png|Haywire ChamAlien by Brian Reversed ChamAlien by Dan Tennyson.png|ChamAlien reversed by Dan ChamAlien K10.png|ChamAlien in Kurt 10 chamalien n10.png|Noah 10 ChamAlien K10UF.png|Chamalien(Kamalien)in K10UF ChamAlien.png|ChamAlien Af.jpg|Albedo as ChamAlien ChamAlien2.png|ChamAlien StatsChamAlien.png|ChamAlien in Codon Cards BTDW ChamAlien.png|ChamAlien in BTDW omniverse_chamalien_by_zimonini-d636idv.jpg|chamalien in alejandro 11 omniverse BTE ChamAlien.png|ChamAlien in BTE ChamAlien JSXS.png|ChamAlien in John Smith 10: Spacewalker (19).jpg|Ben 71 as ChamAlien BTANSchamalien.PNG|In BTANS Ben 11